Alone in the Dark
by ValentinE Fugitive
Summary: (Hieioc KuramaOc YusukeKayko KuwabaraYukina)A pair of teenage girls fighting to survive their lives,Skye and Blue have a hard enough time as it is but then go to Tokyo and meet the yyg during the summer break.
1. Demons in Disguise

**ALONE IN THE DARK**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DEMONS IN DISGUISE**

May 26 was a good day. It was the last day of school. Exams had been over for a few days and school let out early because of senior grad night. The students flooded out of the building like rats escaping the tide.

Skye Johnson was a 16 year old girl in her junior year. She had clear blue eyes and dark red hair kept in two buns on the top of her head. She wore dark blue jeans with the knees faded and a dark blue short sleeved shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. She had two piercing in each ear with each a gold ring and a stud in the higher one. She had a thick leather collar on with spikes at least and inch long and polished, obviously well taken care of. She also had on several hundred black rubber bracelets on her left arm and a simple gold chain on her right. Black converse high tops squeaked as she went up the stairs to the roof.

Once she got there, she walked around to the back behind the door of the stairs and found another girl who was also 16 and in her junior year. Morgan Matisse Moch went by Blue to her close friends and Moch to those around her. She had a vibrant shade of blue hair cut just above her shoulders and spiked out with wax. She had grey eyes and wore black military boots, baggy black pants, and a baggy black shirt with bold white letter printing 'Hound of Hell'. She wore the same rubber bracelets on her left arm and a single platinum bracelet on her right. Around her neck were two chains; one a platinum box chain with a square piece of a computer chip hanging from it and the other a ball chain with twin military dog tags on it. A fingerless glove covered her right hand, made of black leather.

She sat on the edge of the building with her legs hanging over the side and a bent cigarette in her mouth as she watched the students meet with their friends and say goodbye to one another. Skye sat next to her and accepted the cigarette Blue offered her. She stuck it in her mouth as Blue took off her glove, muttered something, and her whole hand burst into flames. Skye held the tip of her cig in it just long enough to light it. Blue put the glove back on and the flames diminished immediately. They sat in silence until the majority of the students had left.

"You know that loitering is illegal." Skye broke the silence and the two girls smiled thinking about all the laws they broke daily and all the times they did and didn't get caught.

"Are you ready to leave?" Blue glanced at Skye before putting out the cig and standing up.

"In more ways than one." Skye took one last drag on hers too before crushing it under her shoe. Over the summer, they had made plans to go to Tokyo in order to get some adventure out of a long summer. Their flight was scheduled to leave today at midnight. The girls walked down the streets of Harlem and made their way to the apartment they were sharing along with Blue's mother. They visit occasionally whenever they have time to.

Blue's father died when she was 6 from a shoot out at a drug dealing, one that he had no part of but was accidentally caught in the crossfire. Her mother was also injured and slipped into a coma. Skye's parents took care of both the girls. Skye and Blue were originally from New York, but Skye's parents left once the girls started high school and bought a house in Florida. Two years ago though, Blue's mother awoke from the coma but was still in a very distant state, barely talking and always seeming to be thinking about something. She didn't even recognize her own daughter. Blue still loved her and took care of in the apartment they all shared.

They had already rented an apartment in Tokyo so they had somewhere to go once they arrived. Skye worked at the local drug store and Blue at the music store and at the martial arts academy in order to pay the rent. Whenever Skye had time to spare, she would visit Blue and they would spar together. They worked overtime whenever they could for the past year to save up enough to buy flight tickets and the rent in Tokyo.

The girls walked through the door and past 2 large black and red duffle bags, one full of clothing and the other random items and objects the girl thought necessary to bring. Skye went to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of apples, washed and dried them. She took a large bite out of the green one and handed to red to Blue. They walked to the living room and found Blue's mother, Classivere, sitting in a chair at the window and staring out at the sky in a dreamlike state. Blue knelt down in front of her mother and rested her hands on the woman's knees.

"Hi mommy, I'm home." Classivere didn't waver from her pensiveness. "It's me mommy, don't you remember me?" It was an empty question since it was obvious she didn't. "Today was our last day of school mommy; we're going to Tokyo tonight. Isn't that exiting? I bet you can't wait to get out of the city." Blue looked sadly at her mother once last time before standing up and leaving to go to her room.

For the next 8 hours, the girls chatted in their room, watched TV, went online, ate, and lastly checked to make sure they had everything they needed. They went out in the parking lot and found their motorcycles. Both were racing bikes and seated two people, except Blue's was black and Skye's was red. They laid the duffle bags on the back of Skye's. She checked the gas and oil while Blue helped her mother onto the backseat of her bike. After everything was ready, they took off towards to airport. They turned their bikes in to a special department and signed some papers saying that they wanted to take their bike with them. They each grabbed a bag and Blue led her mother to the gate.

It was now 11:45 and Blue just got back from buying a couple packs of gum, peppermint for herself and cinnamon for Skye. They each popped a piece into their mouth and chewed it, enjoying the flavor. Blue offered her mother a piece but got no response.

Their flight was delayed a couple hours so at about 2 in the morning, they were finally in the air. Blue's mother got the window seat where she looked out through the window, Blue sat in the middle next to her mother, and Skye in the aisle seat. Blue pulled out a silver mini iPod and turned it on, giving the right earphone to Skye and keeping the left for herself. Blue's mother fell asleep immediately and Blue put on the first song in the track, Sympathy for the Devil by Guns N' Roses.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith_

The food cart passed by not long after and she nudged Skye awake. Blue chose a simple chicken and rice for herself and her mother to share and Skye took a beef with vegetables. Getting her mother to eat was not difficult, just tedious. After her mother refused any more food, Blue gave up and ate the rest.

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain   
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

Skye fell back asleep quickly now that her stomach was full and Classivere followed soon after. Blue pulled out a sketch pad and a mechanical pencil from her duffle bag and stared out the window at the many stars before deciding on something to draw.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you   
Is the nature of my game_

About 20 minutes into the project, you could clearly see a graceful oval face with soft dark hair gathered at the top of her head in an elegant bun with a few strands of loose hair falling around her face and the back of her neck. The lady in the picture had full dark lips in a slight pout and her expression was one of indifference. In the portrait, she wore a necklace of large pearls and beautiful pearl earrings to match. A barrette decorated in pearls could just be seen as it held up her glossy hair. Blue titled the picture 'Classivere', signed and dated it. She placed it carefully in a folder with other drawings and put the folder and the pencil away.

_I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change   
Killed the Czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain _

They still had an hour and fifteen minutes before their flight landed so Blue tried her best to fall asleep but just ended up staring out the window with her eyes glazing over in boredom. As someone passed through the alley on their way to the bathroom, they accidentally brushed against Skye's leg, waking her up. They discussed what they thought Tokyo would be like and went through the different things they wanted to do upon arriving, like go to the music store and update their tastes, or order sushi out of a fast-food takeout.

_I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the Blitzkrieg raged   
And the bodies stank_

The plane landed and it was almost midday in Tokyo. They stretched as they got off the plane and found their motorcycles in the parking lot, somewhat dusty from travel, but not dented or damaged in any fashion. Once again they strapped the duffle bags to Skye's bike and Classivere rode with Blue. They drove side by side until they reached the apartment and shared a parking space in front of the elevator. Yet again they took their bags and Blue's mother ad took the elevator to room 513 on the 5th floor.

_I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the Gods they made_

"Its times like this you're glad you took Japanese as an elective instead of pottery." Skye laughed at the irony in Blue's comment since she was absolutely right. They worked harder and had to do projects and research for their Japanese class, but if they had taken another course instead; they wouldn't be in Japan right now. In the room there were two beds, one bunk and one regular single bed. Blue dumped her bag on the top bunk and Skye on the bottom while Classivere had already taken a seat on the single bed and stared off into space. The girls got settled in and explored their apartment as the first thing they did. There were five floors in total and most of the people living there were young, save for one floor that was filled with middle aged and elderly people, the first floor.

_I shouted out  
"Who killed the Kennedy's?"  
When after all  
It was you and me_

"Do you remember where I said the grocery store was located?" Skye absentmindedly flipped through a few papers and maps looking for the direction of the nearest food market. A girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes emerged from a home nearby. She saw the girls and paused to think for a moment before calling someone by the name of Yusuke. A boy with slicked back black hair came out from the same apartment and stood next to the girl he called Kayko.

_Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay _

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Kayko Yukimura and this is my boyfriend Yusuke Urameshi. May we help you in whatever it is that you seem to be struggling with?" She smiled kindly but the boy seemed slightly perturbed by the girls. Skye put the papers away and they both smiled kindly.

_Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners' saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

"Hi, I'm Skye Johnson, but you can call me Skye."

"And I'm Morgan Moch but just Moch is good."

"We're on vacation here from New York in America."

"But we don't really know our way around yet."

"Our plane just landed about 2 hours ago."

"So we're still checking things out."

"But you see our problem is that."

"We don't know where anything is."

"Like the food market."

"Or the music store."

"We printed out some papers online."

"So that we could not be as lost."

"But they're no use to us because we can't read them."

"Hey, speak for yourself."

"That's not true, you can't read that damn cryptic either."

"Yes I can, you just won't give me a chance."

"I would, but I already know you can't."

"No way, you've been hogging them since they were printed."

_So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

The girls stopped when they noticed Yusuke smirking at them and Kayko giggling madly while trying to hide her mouth with her hand. They found it funny that they could finish each other's sentences and have the funniest fights. They bicker as if they were married. The girls were aware of their bad habit and shut themselves up with a sigh.

"So will you help us?"

"Because we need help."

"And lots of it too."

"Oh yeah, loads."

"For several different reason too."

"But mainly because she can't read maps."

"I thought I told you it wasn't my fault."

"But it is."

"No way, you'd have just as much trouble as I do."

"I wouldn't know that, now would I, map-hogger?"

"I am not a map-hogger."

"Yes you are."

"We'd be happy to help you!" Kayko interrupted them as they went off into another bickering fight and this time, Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle at how silly they were being. "So what room are you in?"

"Oh, 513 on this floor. We're all the way at the end of the hallway." Skye pointed to the last door facing them. It had a small metal plate on it with their room number engraved into it and it was hanging vertically instead of horizontally because one of the two screws keeping it up had come out.

"Oh no Yusuke! Yukina will be waiting for me! I have to go before I'm too late! Sorry I can't stay longer and show you around town, but I promised my friend I'd take her shopping and I'm already late! We should get together soon, before the summer ends that is. Here's my number, call me when you have a chance, and Yusuke lives right over there so if you have any questions you can just call him! Bye!" She quickly hugged each girl and kissed Yusuke. The elevator doors closed as she was waving goodbye to them.

They stared at the doors before staring at each other. Skye coughed uncomfortably and sniffed before looking to the ground to the side of her shoes. Blue licked her lips and took a deep breath. It was awkward, but in a strange way. Yusuke laughed as he saw a long, thin, black tail wave behind Skye for a fraction of a second, but he was sure he saw it. Blue asked what was so funny but he just pointed at Skye, making both girls somewhat frustrated. Finally he managed to spit out what he saw. Skye blushed as dark as her hair and Blue sighed in desperation, rolling her eyes.

"Eh, heh, oops..?" Skye smiled sheepishly and let her tail and ears show.

"Yeah, no kidding 'oops'." Blue glared at Skye sharply.

"Meow..?" Skye put her paw in front of her face and scratched the air. Yusuke burst into laughter. Blue glared at him too so he quieted himself quickly.

"Sorry, it's just that I knew she was a demon. Her aura was just so strong."

"Yeah, I'm working on that little particular. I'm half panther demon and half fire demon." Her eyes turned into a burning orange and claws and whiskers sprouted from her hands and cheeks.

"I know somebody, Genkai, that could probably help you with that. She trained me." Skye blinked several times.

"Genkai... Blue, why does that seem so familiar?" She tipped her head to the side pensively.

"Because Genkai taught at the academy for a few weeks while Jinx was sick. She was visiting for a tournament and he asked her to fill in for him." Skye snapped her fingers as she remembered and her eyes brightened. Jinx was a friendly name for the martial arts master at the academy Blue taught at. His real name was Jinko. "Someone's coming." Blue commented. Skye turned back to normal and Yusuke leaned into Blue and whispered in her ear.

"Real fast; I know you're a demon too, what kind?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Half ice half-" She never got to finish since three boys emerged from the elevator.

The first had long red hair and charming green eyes laden with evident exhaustion. The next two came out side by side. On the right was a short boy with spiky black hair and burning red eyes. He held a dark glare as he listened to a tall boy with orange curly hair and beady black eyes yell at him. The shorter one and the taller one exchanged insults as the followed the redhead. They walked right up to the trio and Yusuke introduced them as his friends, which he had forgotten he was supposed to meet earlier so they came to find him.

"This is Skye Johnson and Morgan Moch; they're renting that apartment for the summer. They're visiting from America. I was supposed to show them around town, you guys can go to the movies without me. I'll catch up to you later." Yusuke smiled and shrugged his shoulders but the tall boy hit him in the head.

"Jeez Urameshi, do you really think we'd let you be with the new girls alone? I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid." Skye cracked up into giggles how stupid he truly was.

"They're demon too so no secrets, ok? Skye's a half fire demon and a half panther demon." Skye changed into the form she was in earlier and then back again to prove Yusuke right. "And Moch's half ice demon and half... I don't know, she never told me." He looked at Blue expectantly before Skye interrupted.

"You can call her Blue, we're friends so don't worry about it."

"Half ice and half vampire." The boys stared at her with blank eyes. She smiled broadly until her canines poked out over her bottom lip.

"Kurama's a fox demon and Hiei's a half fire demon and half ice demon. I'm a half demon, the son of Raizen, and Kuwabara just has really good spirit sense. Kayko's human though, one hundred percent, but she knows about angels and demons." He smiled thinking about her.

"How can you not know about angels and demons?"

"When you're the girlfriend of the spirit detective?"

"Does she have any connection to them though?"

"Whatsoever?"

"Or is she as pure as a rose?"

"Roses have thorns."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Well it sucks."

"No it doesn't."

"Does too... map-hogger."

"Don't even start!"

"Like you even have anything to argue against."

"Wanna see? I have plenty."

"Oh yeah, wanna prove that?"

"I will."

"No you wouldn't."

"Would too!"

"Yeah right, you don't have the balls to even try."

"Oops, we're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"The tiff."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"No shit good point."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That every point I make is a good point."

"That's not a good point."

"Sure it is."

"We're fighting again."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you stop us earlier?"

"Because I just realized when you pointed it out."

"Oh that's intelligent."

"Don't call me stupid."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I said it was a dumb thing to do."

"You called me stupid."

"Here we are again."

"Stop talking to me."

"Hate me now?"

"Of course not."

"Then talk to me."

"I'm not talking to you or else we'll bicker again."

"You mean like we're doing now?"

"Exactly like that."

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me anymore?"  
"I did-"

"Gotcha."

"Damn it."

"Ok, that's enough."

"Ok, truce."

"Truce."

The girls took a deep breath and stepped away from each other. Blue cracked her knuckles and Skye fixed the sleeves on her shirt. The boys had been watching back and forth between the girls. It was almost better than RadioLive, at least it was funnier.


	2. The Other SheVamp

**ALONE IN THE DARK**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE OTHER SHE-VAMP**

The girls sat in bed at 9 that night, exhausted from the day's activity. Who knew Tokyo was really _that_ big? They had ordered out sushi and were eating it while playing cards on the floor in the middle of the room. Classivere had already eaten about five pieces and Blue had tucked her into bed.

Flashback

_They were in the music store when Kurama stole Skye away from Blue and chatted animatedly to her about some of the artists and albums that had just come out. He was giving her basics on Japanese music a few aisles away. _

_Blue was about to go get informed too when she noticed the glassy look in her friend's eyes and realized that Skye hadn't heard a word Kurama had said, only the look on his face. The temptation to embarrass her was overwhelming. She took a couple steps toward them and opened her mouth to shout out something before a warm hand covered her mouth._

"_Shut up and don't ruin it for your friend. She's enjoying this." A pair of big headphones covered her ears and Japanese punk rock blared in her ears. The hand removed itself from her mouth and rested on her waist, moving her to the beat of the music. She got into it on her own and put on the CD Hiei handed her from her right. _

_She took another glance at Skye and saw her giggling and gasping dramatically. Blue rolled her eyes and watched Hiei bob his head up and down, practically unnoticeably, to the rhythm of the song. She convinced herself to buy a couple of the albums for her and Skye._

End flashback

Blue laid down three of a kind of sixes. Skye let out an air of frustration. It was the fourth time she had lost that game tonight. They had only played four times so far. She threw her cards down, a pair of jacks and an ace. Blue put down her chop sticks and pulled the stack of poker chips to add to her pile. She had all the chips and won the game.

"Play again?"

"Not this game, let's play bridge."

"That's for old ladies. I'm not playing that."

"Go fish?"

"That was back in second grade."

"Ok, how about Gin?"

"Oklahoma or Rummy?"

"Rummy."

"Open or closed?"

"Open, got to practice as much as possible."

"So open Gin Rummy?"

"Yes, why ask again?"

"Just making sure you're aware that you picked the game I'm going to beat you at."

"Open Gin Rummy."

"Done."

Blue dealt the cards after taking another piece of sushi from the plate. The sushi in Tokyo was so much better than that in New York, but New York's soft pretzel's and hotdogs were simply unbeatable.

"Do you want the eel or the salmon?" Blue looked at the last two pieces of sushi on the dish.

"Depends, what else is in them?" Skye didn't even bother to look at the plate herself, she was determined to win this game.

"The salmon has carrots and avocado and the eel has cucumber and avocado." She pushed the two away from each other in the plate.

"Salmon." Blue took the eel one and enjoyed it. It worked out for both of them since Blue liked the eel more anyways. A small pop was heard from Blue's bunk and they looked up to see a small line of smoke rise to the ceiling. Blue jumped up and disconnected her laptop from the wire.

"Wow, we're lucky it still works! These Japanese outlets must carry some hefty electricity in them to almost fry my computer like that." She unplugged the computer from the recharge wire and the wire from the wall.

"What happened?" Skye looked at the smoke curiously.

"I made a technical foul and almost murdered our lifeline by melting the insides of the Moo." Blue sat on the bed, still chewing her sushi, and looked at Skye.

"Is there any way to fix the Moo?" Skye picked a grain of rice off her cheek and swallowed it.

"Yeah, we can probably go into town tomorrow and find a computer store. After all, we're in Japan. I think I'll be able to pick up a transformer that'll reduce the amount of electricity the Moo can take in." They called Blue's computer the Moo since it was a Gateway and the Gateway logo was a Holstein cow, the black and white kind. Blue sat down in front of Skye again and they resumed their game of Gin Rummy. Only 4 minutes later, Blue fanned out the cards in her hand and threw them down.

"Three Aces, three Kings, and a pair of Queens, put that in your pipe and smoke it." Skye growled and slammed her hand down. She was obviously trying to collect all the spades, but that would be impossible since Blue held the necessary ones. The phone rang. The girls looked at the phone and then at each other through the corner of their eyes before facing each other fully.

"Must be the wrong number. Who would call us at this time of night? Should I get it?" Skye got up and was about to pick up the phone, but Blue's hand got there first, stopping her from picking it up.

"Say 'Moch-Johnson residence, Johnson speaking. How may I help you?'" Blue dictated to Skye and let her pick up the phone.

"Moch-Johnson residence, Johnson speaking. How may I help you?" Skye said what she was told as Blue held her breath and put her ear close to the receiver. They heard a ragged panting on the other side and a loud growl, then a bark.

"Skye! Skye I need help! This is Yusuke! Is Blue there! Is she!" It stunned both girls but Blue recovered quickly and answered instantly.

"Yeah Yusuke, what is it? Are you alright?" She spoke in a worried tone which, given the situation, was appropriate.

"You said you were half vampire, right!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I got a vampire problem! I'm fighting one and I put a stake through its heart but it won't go away! How do you kill a vampire!" Blue made a disgusted face at the phone.

"You expect me to tell you how to- where are you? Quickly, c'mon!"

"Corner of Lime Light and 32nd. There's a dark alley just after the lamp post, in there. Hurry!"

Blue hung up and glanced over at her sleeping mother before sliding on her trench coat and stepping into her combat boots but not bothering to lace them. Skye had already called the elevator but it was taking too long so they jumped from the fifth floor down to the ground level, Blue after Skye. Once outside, they revved up their motorcycles and sped off. Skye followed Blue since Blue knew where everything was because she was paying better attention yesterday than Skye, who was too busy flirting with Kurama.

They got there and stopped the bikes. A loud canine growl reached their ears and they raced blindly into the alley. The street lamp illuminated the alley like a candle would, very faintly. They saw a large wolf standing in front of them with its back to them. It stood between them and the dead end of the alley. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were cornered at the end. Kuwabara was totally knocked out. Kurama had his eyes open, but the girls expected he was near unconsciousness. Hiei was laid out against the wall, also on the brim of reality. Yusuke crouched on one knee; his cell phone had been thrown out of his hand and was a ways away from him. He saw the girls and a small smile graced his features as he passed out. He already trusted them with all of their lives.

The amount of blood spilt was unbearable for Skye. She pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth and squinted her eyes. Being a vampire, the blood was almost attractive, but she was able to restrain herself. The wolf realized their presence and turned around to face them. It realized one of them was a vampire also and they saw it let its guard down momentarily. Blue reached behind her and pulled out a small black hand pistol, only about four inches long. The wolf saw this and lunged at Skye instead. Skye was weak from the blood and wouldn't react fast enough.

Blue knew this and took the opportunity to jump in front of the girl. The wolf sunk its teeth into Blue's left upper arm, but Blue put one specially made bullet right between its eyes. The wolf stopped moving but continued to grip Blue's arm. They all relaxed on the floor for a moment. Blue finally pried the wolf's jaws open and released her arm of its grasp. It was another two seconds before it burst into a cloud of ashes. Some ashes lay in a pile, partially on Blue and partially on the concrete, and the rest was swept away by the small breeze.

"Oh no, Blue! It bit you!" Blue shook her head but told Skye to start up the motorcycles. She complied as Blue got up and walked over to the four boys. She closed Kurama's eyes as she brought him out and placed him across Skye's lap. She put Kuwabara in the spare seat behind Skye. Skye took off toward the apartment but not before Blue could talk to her.

"Stay out of and away from the street lamps and posts or people. Take to the shadows and stay there. We don't want questions." Skye roared away and Blue sighed, how subtle. She loaded Yusuke on behind her and Hiei across her lap. She quietly started her motor and followed her own directions until she reached the apartment. She picked up the boys and slung each one over her shoulders, taking the stairs instead of calling the elevator.

Skye had already dressed Kuwabara's wounds, just a few minor scratches and a head injury. He would probably wake up with a headache and a nasty bruise. Blue Looked at the boys and saw that beside a dislocated arm, Yusuke was okay. He pulled him into a sitting position and pulled the arm back before shoving it forward. It popped back in place and Yusuke woke with a sharp yelp. He looked around and Blue explained what happened. He seemed to be remembering just fine so there probably wasn't any head trauma from the fall he took.

"Care to explain what you were doing in a dark alley at midnight fighting a vampire? Oh and by the way, I got your cell phone for you, but there's blood in it so you have to buy a new one. The chip will still work though so all you need is the actual phone." She stuck her hand in her trench coat pocket and handed him the phone. She stepped out of her boots and hung her trench coat over the back of a chair.

"You know how Koenma gives us all our assignments as spirit detectives right?" Blue nodded for him to continue and Skye listened in too. "Well he told us about a vampire that was entering a club so we had to lure her out and we got her into the alley where we thought we could take her, but she morphed into this dog-" Blue stopped and interrupted him, "Wolf", Yusuke continued, "Right, sorry, wolf. Then she attacked us and we couldn't fight her. She was immune to my spirit gun for crying out loud. So Kuwabara went down first, then Kurama. Hiei held it off while I called you guys so he got the brunt of the attacks. He couldn't hold out forever and finally gave in just as you guys came around. Thanks so much. What happened while I was out? What'd I miss?"

Blue undid the clasp on Hiei's cloak and pulled his shirt over his head. He had a series of bloody scratches and bite marks covering his chest. "Not much really, it's only been a few minutes. I killed it and we brought you here so we could stop you all from hemorrhaging to death on us."

"Wow, thanks a lot, really. You saved our lives." Yusuke gave them both a kind smile showing true appreciation. Skye returned it as nothing but it bothered Blue.

"I just don't want another death on my hands." She mumbled quietly to herself. Fortunately, Yusuke didn't hear her and simply watched as she washed away the blood on Hiei's chest with a towel.

'_They might not have heard you, but don't think I didn't. I'll be asking you later what you mean by another, so come up with a good answer.'_ Blue looked at Hiei's face, his eyes were open and he was breathing shallowly and in uneven breaths.

'_So I've got a rude telepath on my hands now. Great.'_ Hiei smirked and closed his eyes but cried out when she disinfected him wounds with almost pure alcohol.

'_That hurt like a bitch, god damn!'_ Hiei cringed in pain.

'_Oh hey, I got your katana for you too. It's a bloody mess so I'll try to clean it up for you as best as I can.'_ Hiei looked at his reflection in the glass of the terrace's sliding door.

'_I got bit by that vampire. What's going to happen to me?'_ He looked at her worriedly. Did he think he was going to become a vampire? How silly.

'_Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I'm going to fix your wounds and Skye'll help me heal them for you. You'll get better soon, don't worry.'_ Hiei fell back into a dreamless sleep listening to the assuring sound of her voice.


	3. The Morning After

**ALONE IN THE DARK**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

It was the next morning when he woke up to the smell of something baking. Yusuke had already been awake since the previous night and walked into the kitchen to see the table set neatly with plain yet pretty dishes, utensils, glasses, and placemats. There was a dish filled with eggs fried sunny side up and Blue was taking blueberry muffins out of the mini oven and putting them on a smaller dish before setting them on the table with butter, sugar, and orange juice. Skye was busy drying the extra grease off the bacon she had just fried to perfection.

"Smells delicious ladies, good morning." He leaned against the door frame until Skye invited him in to sit at the table and wait for the others. They both bid him good morning, Blue as she was leaving the kitchen to wake he other boys for their meal. He realized there was a woman sitting at the table that hadn't met yet.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Skye looked over at him as he tried talking to the lady again since he received no response and continued to get the same answer, silence. Skye set the bacon on the table between the grapefruit halves and the fried eggs and sat down at the table in the seat one space away from his.

"Her name is Classivere, she's Blue's mother." Skye looked down at her empty plate.

"Why won't she answer me? Did I do something to make hr mad at me? Is she deaf and can't hear maybe? What's wrong with her?" Yusuke watched Classivere as she woman stared out the window.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything. She was in a coma a while back and now she never talks and just stares off into space most of the time. We took her with us to Tokyo because Blue refused to give her to a babysitter or send her to a nursing home." Skye looked out of the window along with Classivere, maybe there really was something interesting out there that nobody else could see.

"I agree with Blue and don't blame her at all. It just wouldn't be right." Yusuke joined them in staring out the window. A small yellow canary landed on the window, chirped a happy tune, and flew off.

Back in the bedroom, Blue had succeeded in waking Kuwabara and Kurama and sent them into the kitchen to wait for her and Hiei. She tapped the side of his face softly and pulled gently on his hair. Call it impulsiveness, but she felt a sudden urge to squish his cheeks together. So she did, and luckily for her, he still didn't wake up. She pinched his nose, closed his mouth and waited to see if his would do anything. His eyes slowly opened and she released him.

"What the hell happened to me?" He moaned groggily as she helped his into a sitting position.

"Morning sunshine, I see you're bright eyed and bushy tailed today. You wouldn't want to eat breakfast by any chance, would you? Skye and I worked extra hard and made all the food on our own." She pouted as he glared at her and she sat back on her haunches, realizing this was going to take some time and effort and she was going to have to be convincing about it too.

"I don't eat ningen food. It's disgusting." Crimson eyes met grey ones as she glared right back at him.

"You're such a dork, you know that? Food in the human world and food in the demon world is all the same. I've been to Makai, I'm not dumb. Besides, nasty or yummy, you have to eat something or else you won't get better faster. I worked really hard last night until 1:30 in the morning to make sure you would be okay, so you can't stop eating and die on me. C'mon. It'll be good, really." She stood up and offered him her hand to help him to his feet but he refused it and went the more painful way.

When they got into the kitchen, the others had already started eating but had left just enough for Hiei and Blue to split. She made his dish for him and gave the bigger proportions since he needed it more than she. Fortunately, no one noticed, or at least spoke up, about any strange taste in their blueberry muffins. Without telling anyone, Blue switched the blueberries for a different kind of berry found only in Makai that would help accelerate the healing process.

Blue wondered why no one asked questions about the woman in the room that they hadn't met yet, Skye must have told them about her mother. Since she didn't believe in God, she thanked all that was good and pure for being blessed with such a wonderful person for a friend, especially considering Blue didn't deserve Skye at all.

'_A good friend will come bail you out of jail, a true friend will be sitting next to you saying, 'Damn, we fucked up'."_ Blue smiled to herself inwardly as she thought about what Genkai, her mentor of two weeks, had told her about Skye when the old lady had to bail them out of jail when they were arrested for assault and battery of a group of men. They had been arrested and used their only call to phone up Genkai and tell her to get their sorry asses out of the jug.

They were almost finished when they heard something beeping loudly. Yusuke pulled his communicator out of his pocket and opened it after excusing himself but staying in the room. Yusuke slammed the compact shut and shoved it in his pocket before sitting down and taking a huge aggravated bite out of his muffin, practically eating the whole thing. Kurama asked him what the matter was and Yusuke just huffed and said it went static and wouldn't work anymore.

"Ah, I remember when I thought I was attacked by a giant screaming rainbow, but Blue said it was only a technical difficulty." Skye smiled and took a sip of her juice. It lightened Yusuke's mood considerably and Kuwabara laughed while Kurama smiled and Hiei simply 'hn-ed'.

"My God, what is that thing?" Everybody looked to where Kuwabara was pointing and sat in wonder until Blue began to explain for them, seeing as how Skye was in hysterics.

"I'm brewing my own beer." There was a chorus of 'oh' and 'hn' and Kuwabara asked why she didn't just go out and buy one instead of having to go through the trouble of making her own.

"Because I don't like Japanese beer, no offense, and it's really expensive." She stared at him in a 'duh' sort of manner.

"What is it?" Kurama smelled the odor it was giving off.

"I'm not sure, but if it's ale I'll call it Champion Blue, and if it's a lager I'll call it Moch Light." She smiled proudly and chugged the rest of her juice on her way to the brewing beer and dropped the empty glass off in the sink.

"It's just so beautiful." Skye sniffed and wiped away a tear. "I'm going to be a mommy." She fell out of her chair and rolled around the floor laughing.

"Cut that out Skye! It's abso-bloody-lutely disgusting!" Blue not-so-playfully shoved Skye away from her with her sock-clad foot. Hiei noticed she was wearing one red sock and one green one.

'_Why the different color socks?'_ He stared at her feet and she blushed before quickly excusing herself from the room. She came back with her boots on and he pressed her for an answer.

'_Just because I felt like it! Ok? Jeez, they're just socks.'_ She lowered the fire under the beer and began clearing the table with help from Kurama. Skye insisted she sit down, probably so she could flirt with Kurama. Yusuke invited them all over to his apartment once everything had been taken care of and the girls graciously accepted. They hadn't made plans for the day and figured they were doomed to wander Tokyo aimlessly and probably get lost. Blue was forced to take her shoes off before entering Yusuke's apartment so she was subjected to Hiei's pressuring to find out why she wore two different color socks and why she was so touchy about it.

'_Look, I have this problem where I can wear two different color socks and not notice the difference, ok? Does that bother you or something? Why do you care so much!'_ She glared at him hatefully as Yusuke turned on his PS2 since they were going to play.

'_I just found it strange is all. I like it because it's different. What do you mean though you have 'a problem'? Are you colorblind or something?'_ She cut off the telepathic connection and he felt as if he had just shot himself in the foot. How dumb could he be? He was probably more foolish just now than Kuwabara had been stupid all day. She refused to talk to him and made an obvious effort not to talk to him, look at him, listen to him, or even be near him.

During their stay, Blue played Kuwabara, won, played Yusuke, and let him win since it was his game. She stayed seated at the end of the couch with Kurama and Skye between her and Hiei, on the other end of the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor in front of the television staring at it with hypnotized eyes. Yusuke ended up beating him quickly.

"So what should we-" Kuwabara was in the middle of asking about their next activity when Yusuke's communicator went off. When he opened it though, the screen was static still. Koenma appeared on the TV screen that they were playing videogames on earlier. Both girls were shocked and Blue quietly excused them before grabbing Skye's wrist, pulling her in front of her, and pushing her toward the door.

"Excuse me ladies-", both girls quickly twisted around and rubbed the backs of their heads with their right hand while smiling sheepishly, "Yes?" "May I ask where exactly you are going?" They looked at each other and back at the screen. Blue began first.

"Home because we just realized that."

"We haven't washed the dishes yet after breakfast."

"And since we're renting and apartment and wasn't to be able to sell it back for good money."

"We want to make sure we don't get infested."

"With any nasty ants or creepy critters."

"Because most people aren't very friendly with creatures not invited their house."

"So we'll just be leaving now."

"To clean up before any unwanted visitors come see us."

"And decide they want to be roomies."

"Because if three is definitely a bunch."

"Can you imagine what a few hundred would be like?"

"Phew, what a party that would be."

"So we'll say bye."

"Because we're leaving now."

"And thanks for having us over Yusuke."

"Yeah, it's been an honor."

"A thrill."

"A pleasure."

"A thrilling pleasure."

"But we've got to go now."

"So ta-ta and tootles."

"Sayonara, I think."

"Later!"

Skye darted to the door but Kuwabara stood in front of her and blocked her path. Blue pulled her away from him, through the middle of the living room and towards the terrace door which was quickly blocked by Kurama. Skye hit Blue when she stopped short in front of Yusuke. Blue jumped up, out from between the two of them, and flipped backwards to land safely on the top of the large TV set without so much as a creak from the old technology. Skye dropped to her knees and slid between Kurama's parted legs. She skidded out onto the terrace and looked back in at Blue who was looking around like a wolf scanning its new found territory. Kurama had turned around and was about to lunge at Skye.

"Catch ya later Blue, g' luck!" Skye evaded Kurama's grasp as she put one hand on the railing, lifted herself up, hopped over, and fell five stories. Blue figured she would just turn into a cat and land safely, she wasn't worried about her. She can run faster as a cat than Kurama as a human. There might be problems is he turned into a fox though, but she could figure something out on her own. Blue had bigger problems on her mind, even if she didn't show them physically. She barely noticed when Kuwabara slammed the apartment door also in pursuit of Skye.

"It seems like you have a problem now without her to help you." Yusuke quickly locked the terrace door with a number code that reminded Blue of the locks used on the lockers at school.

"Less than you think." Since he was closest, he locked the door similarly and the window was locked by Hiei.

"Or is that just what you're trying to make us think? You're probably tired from being under the stress of being found out, making your movements slower and more sluggish than normal." Hiei had his hand resting on the handle of his katana. Blue smirked at this.

"I'm faster than both of you put together. Besides, a sloth can outrun you." Hiei was obviously angered at this since he turned red from having his speed insulted. He dove at Blue from the window with a flying kick. She jumped off the TV set to the ground and tumbled a few feet before rolling onto her feet and standing up. He pulled out his katana and swung it at her chest, a little lower than her shoulders. Blue jumped up and flipped backwards. When they both came back into view for Yusuke, since they were moving as blurs, both boys were astonished.

"Now that's skills, Sloth." Blue smirked at him from where she stood at the tip of his katana. Her grey eyes taunted him as she bounced on it a couple times before he pulled it out from underneath her. She made as if she were going to run forward but instead put one foot on his forehead, stepped up, put her other foot on the wall behind him, and ran up the wall, across the ceiling, and jumped back down in front of him.

"Who are you calling a Sloth?" He spat at her venomously before lunging once again. This time he stabbed straight forward towards her solar plexus. She bent in half backwards as if doing the limbo.

"Who do you think I'm calling a Sloth? The only Sloth in this room, Sloth." Yusuke watched in wonder as to how she could be so flexible as she kept bending backwards until her body was folded in half and she grabbed her ankles from behind to keep her down as Hiei pulled back his sword at lightning speed and stabbed lower at her knees. She put her hands on the floor behind her heels and let her feet spring forward and up, putting her in a handstand.

While going through the position, she kicked Hiei under the jaw and knocked him to the ground. Her feet continued to move forward even one she was fully vertical upside down. Instead of waiting for her feet to hit the ground so she could stand back up, she bounced away from the floor, pushing her feet down while flipping in the air to face Hiei, who was still sprawled on the ground. He reached for his katana but Blue drop kicked it away from him.

"How the hell did you do that!" Yusuke's face had contorted into a freaked out expression. Normal people couldn't bend that way. She laughed at him as Hiei got to his feet while still trying to rub away the pain in his chin.

"It's magic." She smiled broadly at him and a couple of small fangs lingered on her lower lip. When she was younger, she worked as a contortionist for the circus of the sun, Cirque Du Solei, whenever they came to town. They had wanted her to travel with them but Blue refused to because she didn't want to leave her mother and Skye. She sighed and remembered the circus was coming to Tokyo in two weeks. She had to practice and stretch so she could be ready for them. Hiei mumbled something under his breath that no one heard clearly.

"Come again Sloth?" Blue quirked her head at him, eyeing him with obvious audacity as to repeat what he had said about her. She knew it was something crass about her, but she could manage to turn it against him. If he spoke it would be like shooting himself in the foot.

"I said I wish you could just go to hell." This wasn't quite the response Blue had been hoping for or expecting, so she just frowned and watched him tend to his fractured jawbone. He was a decent swordsman and probably wasn't beat often, if ever. She could tell by his fighting style that he wasn't used to the embarrassment of getting hurt, and not blowing it off like a small scratch because it was serious, or even that it was caused by a girl. She hurt his pride and it was all she could to help but wonder just how much his ego had been deflated in that one simple move.

"I've already been there believe it or not, sorry to disappoint Sloth, but you're just going to have to deal with it." She was not only referring to her not going to hell again, but also to having to handle his beat up body and pride. They stared at each other until Yusuke laughed nervously and broke them out of their trance-like state.

"Don't you think we should be fighting and trying to catch her before you can stare her down and throw insults at each other Hiei?" Blue smirked before diving into a sprint directly at Hiei. Yusuke was not of her concern and would not be until he made a move to threaten her. About five feet from Hiei, she did a forwards hand spring, flew over his head, and landed behind him. She planted one swift kick to the back of his knees but he was already out of the way of the oncoming offense as soon as she had begun the jump upwards.

She stayed in the position, somewhat stunned as to where he could have disappeared to so quickly without her seeing. She was crouching down close to the ground with both her hands on the tile on each side of the leg underneath her supporting all of her weight and the other thrown out from under her just to the side of where Hiei should have been.

He had grown tired of her acrobats and stunts and wised up to her fighting style, or so he thought. He thought her to be a bunch of skillfully put together acrobatic movements to make her opponent think he or she had no chance in beating her due to her sheer skill in the art of coordination. But after all, movement was just a bunch of muscles and nerves reacting together to make you go. He could strike just as quickly as she if not faster. But he was wrong.

There were still many things they had not discovered about her. She had a life, even though she was dead; she had a family, even though she was alone; she had talent and skills, even though she couldn't control them; she lived in a world of her own, even though she didn't fit in to them anywhere.

The point was that he wasn't about to guess her technique unless she told him, and judging by the situation of things, that's wasn't about to happen anytime soon. He landed a kick to the side of her right shoulder, the same side as the foot that was thrown out, and knocked her off balance. She hit the tile and rolled so as not to make the impact a head on collision but more of a brushing. She rolled to her feet and didn't even bother to look at where Hiei or Yusuke were located before jumping up against the wall and catching herself in the corner. She backed up into the corner on the ceiling and surveyed the room like a spider watching her prey and waiting for them to get caught by the stickiness of her web.

Yusuke was standing uselessly at the door with Hiei still standing where he had kicked Blue. She growled ferociously at him and the vibrations emanating from her throat could be felt a couple of apartments down the hall as the forks, knives, and spoons rattled against each other in the drawer they were kept in. Blue pushed out from the corner and completely onto Hiei. He wasn't expecting the move and had only a fraction of the time he had to think for her past moves before as she tackled him and brutally wrestled him with punches, teeth, and claws; needless to say, he didn't hold back on her.

There was a knock at the door, but it didn't stop either of the two from rolling around and hitting each other. Yusuke slowly turned around, wondering if maybe Kuwabara and Kurama had caught Skye, and opened the door a crack. He saw Kayko, Yukina, and Genkai standing in front of his door. He pushed it open a little wider to stick his head out and saw Jin, Touya, Kido, and Rinku.

(Forgot who they were? Well here you go!

Kido: stepped on Yusuke's shadow and paralyzed him when he challenged Yusuke to fight him and his other two friends in an empty lot and took him to the house of four dimensions.

Rinku: part of Team Rokuyukai, fought first in the Dark Tournament; master of the Serpent Yo-Yo, he looks small but kicked Kuwabara's ass)

"We heard you had a nasty brute in your home, so I took the liberty of taking an army with me to fight it." Genkai pushed the door open and everyone followed her inside, much to Yusuke's amazement.

"Kayko and Yukina? Why are you here? You can't fight, and you might get hurt too. Want to wait outside a bit while we get it under control? Then you can come back inside if you want." Yusuke faced the two girls who were in the kitchen making tea and cookies. Yukina was getting the hot water so Kayko turned to answer him.

"No, that's okay Yusuke. I think we'll be fine here in the kitchen. Yukina and I will make a snack so that when you finish fighting whoever is in your living room; you can have a small snack in case if you're hungry!" She seemed so pleased with herself that Yusuke didn't bother to argue with her as she got out a dish and say that the reason so many people were in the living room right now was so that they could help Yusuke and Hiei fight the small she-monster. He guided them into his living room.

Hiei was pinned to the ground and Blue punched him in the right cheekbone, purposely missing his jawbone so as to not crack it any further. His head snapped back and he looked about ready to tear Blue a new one. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them, but lost his balance when Blue kicked herself away from him with the leg of the table as a support. They both tumbled, but in opposite directions until Hiei stood and flew towards Blue. He delivered a swift kick to her ribs but she grabbed his ankle and pulled it out from under him. He landed in heap on the floor next to her and she put three long scratches down the front of his chest. They bled through his black muscle shirt and even though it couldn't be seen, the stench of blood was hanging heavily in the room.

"Koenma never told us it was a lass, just a wee lass at that too." Jin floated in the air next to Touya and Genkai. He looked on at the fight and wondered just how they were supposed to fight her.

"She might be a small girl, but she sure did a number on Hiei." Touya sighed in desperation, his time was being wasted by being asked to fight a little girl no bigger than Hiei himself and probably no stronger. Hiei must have just been going easy on her.

"Hey now! What do you guys have against little people! Quit cracking on me just because I'm small too!" Rinku cried out as only Kido paid him any attention and tried to pacify the young demon.

"Relax Rinku; no one mentioned anything about you. We're talking about her. Although, they're both bloodied up pretty bad." He observed the damage done to both parties so far as the beaten and bruised bodies of Hiei and Blue continued to fight on, neither willing to accept the fatigue beginning to plague them.

"How can such a young little human girl hurt Hiei so badly? Is he sick or something?" Jin's brow furrowed as he tried to understand the situation.

"That is wrong Jin, she is not young, nor is she human. She is a vampire that is centuries old at best. We just can't tell she's a demon because she is capable of completely hiding her aura. Try to sense her. You wouldn't know she was in this room if you turned the lights out, let along guess that she's human." Genkai agreed with Touya after he finished and asked Yusuke what he knew about her so far.

"Um, she's half vampire and half ice demon. If you take off her right glove, her hand will burst into flames, but I don't know why. She's also really flexible, a contortionist I think she said. Eh, oh yeah! And there's a woman in her apartment with black hair and blue eyes, that's her mother. There's something wrong with her though. Skye told me she was in a coma once and woke up two years later a little strange in the head. That's all I think." He watched Genkai as she took in all this information and barked out orders like a general.

"The first thing we need to do is get her away from Hiei or they'll kill each other. Then we need to restrain her somehow." Rinku volunteered to hold her down with his yo-yos, but no one was too eager to get her away from Hiei. It was like putting your hand in a hungry dog's bowl; you'll just end up with your hand bitten and nothing accomplished as the dog goes on eating.

In the meantime though, Hiei had separated himself from her and made the blade of his katana light on fire. He made a move to slice down her middle, but Blue took the glove off her right hand and caught the blade. Her hand burst into flames as drops of blood dripped down her arm. Hiei jumped back and put away his katana as he looked in awe at her right hand along with everyone else.

"You failed to mention that Yusuke." Genkai glared at the boy that used to be her apprentice and wondered exactly what had inspired her to teach him. She forgot about him as Blue slipped her glove back on and the fire went out.

"I though you said you were an ice demon! Liar!" Hiei yelled at her in frustration as she glared back at him. Touya stepped forward to fight her, realizing Hiei's fire powers were of no use in a battle against fire. Although Hiei was able to use ice, he was already too weak.

"I am an ice demon Sloth; you just don't know how to recognize one because you're a sloth, Sloth." Hiei growled menacingly at her but she just blew him off with a few chuckles. Touya and Blue stood facing each other and took those precious moments to size each other up. Touya formed ice shards in his hands and threw a couple to test her abilities. She easily evaded them, caught one, and threw it back at him. He caught it and turned it back into energy.

"C'mon Snowman, is that the best you can do? I hate it when people hold back on me just because I'm a girl." Blue smirked as Touya immediately froze her feet to the ground and shot another round of ice shards at her. She took her glove off and her hand immediately burned in the fire. She placed it near her feet and melted as much ice as possible before springing backwards on her left hand and dodging the ice. She was careful not to touch anything with her right hand to avoid having the whole building go up in flames, but she kept the glove off and stuffed it in the back pocket of her pants.

"Hey now Snowman, that's an idea. If you can't hit your target when it's moving, just hold it down. I should give that a shot next time, you know? Just to get an idea of how it feels to be handicapped when it comes to fighting." She sneered at him and if she was a cat, she would have hissed with less than no appreciation for his actions.

"Touya's not handicapped, but your mother sure as hell is." Yusuke thought it was quiet, but it came out a lot louder than he had intended. He slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide. Blue slowly turned to faced him, head first then body.

"You know Detective, you're disgusting. I'm fighting for my life here, since it's obvious you have no concern for it, not like I do at least, while I'm worrying for my best friend and doing my best to stay alive so I can go find her and help her then come back to my apartment and take care of my mom and protect her from assholes like you so that she can live to see another day. And what do you do? Tell me she's an invalid? Do you think I don't know that already! Boy Detective, either you've got a lot of muscle to back that up, and let me suggest you get a lot bigger before you talk tough to me, or a whole lot of shit between your ears. I'm going to go with the latter so I won't feel as bad for your girlfriend when I'm strangling you with your intestines and hanging your bloody body out to dry with your pants and underwear in the terrace!" Her grey eyes turned arctic frigid as she glared hatefully at Yusuke. The others in the room weren't sure if they were more scared by Blue's threats or revolted by what Yusuke had said.

A moment of tension passed until Blue launched herself at Yusuke and slammed his body into the door behind him. She grabbed him by the neck and strangled him roughly. Rinku got out his yo-yos and aimed for Blue, but only hit the door when she pulled both her and Yusuke towards the window. She slammed his head through it; pieces of glass fell onto the tile ad into the grass outside. She pushed his head down and sharp fragments of broken glass pushed into and cut his neck on the bottom of the window frame.

"Roses are red." She pulled one arm back and shoved it up. A sickening pop was heard as she dislocated it. "Violets are black." She dislocated the other arm and Yusuke cried out in pain. "Go to hell." She pushed his neck hard into the broken glass. "And never come back." Just as she was about to shove his head forward and cut open the veins in his neck to let him bleed to death, she was stopped by a familiar feminine voice.

"Blue! Don't do it Blue! Stop it, please! Don't kill him Blue, don't do it. You can't do it Blue, you can't." The crazed psychotic look in her frozen eyes melted away as she listened to the voice and turned around to see who was speaking to her. Skye stood between Blue and the spirit detective. She looked at Blue sadly but stayed put where she was.

"Let him go Blue, don't kill him. Don't do it, you don't want to. I know Blue, it feels like your whole life has been building up to this point, this climax, but this isn't it Blue. This isn't it. There's something better out there Blue, trust me. You can do better. Please, let him go Blue, don't kill him." Skye stood perfectly still save for the weak breaths she was slowly taking. Blue looked away from Skye and glared down at the boy at her mercy. Her eyes turned steel grey as all emotion passed from her.

"And why shouldn't I? I have every right to kill him, even though I won't. I'll show him what it feels like to be disabled. It's nothing to make fun of. He'll regret ever meeting me. He'll wish he had never called me that night and asked me to save his life. He'll never forget who I am, not after this, I won't let him. I'll cut open his throat and let him bleed until he's on the brink of death. He'll be just barely there when I seal the veins just as he passes out. Judging on how much blood he loses will depend on my next action. If it was an extreme amount and I was not careful, I'll turn him into a vampire by mixing my blood with his.

"If he survives, then he'll get to stay human, but the insufficiency of blood will make him anemic. Then I'll strangle him, taking away his air supply for longer than two minutes. This is all the time I need to disable him. If the brain doesn't get enough oxygen, certain areas will begin to stop working and shut down on their own. Hey Detective, how do you think it would be like having to live without the memory of your family, friends, or yourself? What if you couldn't recognize Kayko anymore? How about Kuwabara? You guys are close, seems to me you would prefer to keep your memories of him. But after all, even if you do lose your memories of him, you couldn't miss him because you'd never know he existed. You wouldn't know the difference anyways.

"I think this would end up hurting your friends and family, the people around you, more than it would hurt you. Remember how dear old alcoholic mom acted and felt when you died? Can you imagine if you were stuck in a wheelchair? Poor Kayko would be stuck having to baby-sit you since I doubt your mom would do anything. In spite of how much she may or may not love you, she is careless. She did leave you in the apartment alone with the window open when some kids thought it was funny to set your apartment on fire. You could have burned to death because of her, just because she was too drunk to lock the windows. Good old mom, always there for you, huh?

"If it wasn't for Kayko, you'd be a pile of ashes right now. Remember when you were stuck in bed and asleep and you had 24 hours to convince someone in their dreams to kiss you so that you could live again, or you would die? Remember how you went to mom, Kuwabara, and Kayko? Think back on it, how it only made mother dearest get even drunker. If it wasn't for Kayko, your first kiss would have been with Kuwabara, if he ever mustered up the courage to follow his dreams, and let me help you with that if there was any doubt; he wouldn't have kissed you. If weren't for Kayko, you would never have been kissed and once again, you would be dead right now, stuck in a coffin under the ground and blocked out of your drunken mother's mind, left behind by Kuwabara, and forgotten by Kayko. I think you'd be hurting Kayko the most here, don't you agree?

"I think it's time you say your prayers Yusuke. Pray that Kayko will forget you easily. Pray your mother won't realize you've changed. Pray that Kuwabara will be able to move on. Pray that maybe some day or another, you won't be stuck paralyzed in a wheelchair and maybe you'll have the grace of god and be given the ability to move your arm so that you can grab the gun and pull the trigger on your miserable life. But most of all, pray for those whose lives you've ended or made miserable in their own ways that you've blown off and not cared or given even two shits about.

"Because they're the ones whose grace you will need to get into heaven. They are the ones you will need on your side in order to live the lie of eternal ethereal peace you've been told about. They are the one whose forgiveness you should seek. They are the ones that see death and birth and love and hatred as only to similar to distinguish. They are the ones who have felt the pain and suffering that you have caused them with your careless actions. They are the ones who must find it in their heart to forgive you for your sins. They are the ones who are going to have to look past the rough edges and see into the innocence that lies beneath. I am the one who will damn you to hell Yusuke Urameshi."

Her voice was cold and if it could be something touchable, it would have been a frozen blade of steel. She got a better grip on Yusuke's head and neck and was about to pull back when Skye shouted out to her to stop. Blue froze just in the nick of time as Skye burst into tears. Sharp waves raked her body as she sobbed loudly for everyone to hear. "You're being irrational Blue; can't you just consider what you're about to-" Skye was cut off when she fell to the ground unconscious. Blue had telepathically lifted a vase from the counter and dropped it on her head. A small blue demon appeared next to her head. He shook his fist at Blue and yelled at her furiously.

"Goddamn you Blue! Let the kid go already! Look at him! Look! Don't you think the people he lives with will miss him no matter how much he does or doesn't pray, or are you just a dumb blue-headed demon!" The little demon only stood at about four inches, but was able to make his voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him speak, or yell, at her.

"Go away Jyaki. I'm a busy demon these days, you know? I've got matters to deal with that don't include you." Jyaki huffed indignantly and stomped in his place.

"I was just trying to help Blue; you're being a thickheaded, blue-haired idiot. Sorry I don't want you to go to hell when all this is over and you kill him." Jyaki crossed his arms over his chest but didn't go anywhere far. Blue growled in annoyance.

"I am not about to let him go. Nobody is about to stop me. I dare any of you to try." She glared around the room slowly, letting her cold, dead eyes stare deep into the souls of each person there. The lights flickered off and on for a couple moments before going out completely. There was the sound and cold chill of wind as the lights flickered back on. Only this time, Blue was no longer in the room.


End file.
